guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fun
Healbot blues OMG, suddenly I feel not alone anymore. Thx for linking that Skuld =) PS: Beware the day you are not able to solve 73 - 2 = ? anymore ... --Xeeron 04:47, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :^^ I think it triggers whenevr you submit an external link @@@@ ::Healbot Blues was great! I don't play a monk, but I can feel the pain. Now I wish more than ever that I could draw (I have been training for YEARS in vain) so I could do my own webcomic. I so want to show the world what henchmen do better than players! Anyone here up for drawing if I write the script? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:54, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I'm pretty happy, I make a request for fun and there you were Gem :) I've got access to a decent writing tablet at work but alas I cannot draw. If I did some drawings for your comic it might be quite funny but I think people would mostly be laughing at my awful drawing skills! --Xasxas256 05:09, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Your welcome Xas, I made this because it was a great idea from you. If no one else volunteers, I would be happy if you want to draw the strips. *wanders off thinking about good ideas for a webcomis* --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 06:00, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Oh so it's just Xas now! Forget the second "xas" and the "256". Fair enough everyone get's a nickname here in Oz anyway, it's just a question of what I do with you, do I go with Gemmy, Gemmo, or Mr.G...? :) Please do remember that my drawing skills are ordinary though, have you seen White Ninja Comics? Think like that, probably worse!!! --Xasxas256 06:29, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Sorry, but I write like I would speak and I just can't say Xasxas256 in speech. if you really would like it, I can try to use the whole name, but I prefer Xas. That draw style is a lot better than mine and would suit well. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 06:37, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::So you say "open square bracket, open square bracket, User, colon, Gem, close square bracket, close square bracket, exclamation mark" when you write Gem!? No I'm just messing with you, I don't even know how you pronounce Xasxas! It was created a while ago because I wanted a unique but easy to type and remember nick. You're welcome to say Xas until Xassax or something joins ;) But onto more serious matters, Gemmy, Gemmo, or Mr.G? I could go with the Flying Finn, you race F1 cars in your spare time don't you! If Aussies ride kangaroos to school then Finish people drive rally cars or F1 cars to work :) I may have to practice my drawing skills tomorrow, LordBiro made your icons so I figure you only get the best! If someone with actual drawing skills wants to put their hand up and save me please do! :) --Xasxas256 07:04, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Pronouncing your name is easy for me because in finnish everything is pronounced as it is written, no complicated rules or anything. I'll stick to Xas for now. ::::::::Why not make this an official GuildWiki comic while we are at it? ;) If you could, please put some sort of demo of your drawing skillz on the net so we can all laug... applaude to your marvelous skills. :P --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:44, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::: I'd been wondering if we were ever going to go for additional community involvement like some other fansites. We've done a pretty good job of being an encyclopedia for Guild Wars, but no contests, comics, etc. Which makes us different in a way, but doesn't build the GuildWiki community as much, maybe. --JoDiamonds 09:24, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, that was great. I kinda felt like this the first half year of playing GW. You get jaded though and I don't even get angry on "invincible" warriors any more. I just pity the fools. ;) --Nilles 05:27, 11 May 2006 (CDT) *Order of the Stick was probably the best pick this whole month. I sooo want my rpg group back. Right now. Thanks for linking! ^_^ --Nilles 05:27, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I also which i had more people in my guild(we have 2x people now... where are they all coming from? everyone wants a little Hope...) so we could so quests just like in Order of the Stick... that is just some awesome stuff...--Jamie 08:09, 11 May 2006 (CDT) *Blah - Don't click it. I'm serious. It will waste half an hour of your precious time. Or at least it says so in the credits, I didn't have a stop watch near me when watching it. --Nilles 14:30, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Actually I found the rewind option during hte last 5 minutes. :D Jsut move your cursor as the bottom of the video screen and it pops up. -- 17:26, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::One of my friends is mad about that. It takes about half an hour to watch all of it. He's mad about it, in physics we had to do a shadow puppet thing for some reason, and he insisted that our group did the scene where the kamakaze watermelon was introduced. --Ebany Salmonderiel 04:35, 1 January 2007 (CST) ---- All zak's stuff is great ^^ — Skuld 02:41, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ---- FYI: No problem with bumping the "GW vs WoW: the MMORPG War" video out of the Zack's section; I had only placed it there because the openning credits mention "Introducing Zack's sixth Guild Wars music video, and his first WoW music video"; but there's nothing external to it crediting it to Zack, so it could easilly be another fan's work trying to piggyback on Zack's name to get distributed. Anyone know an "official" site for Zack where we could verify? --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:06, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Update: It appears that it was one of Zack's. It's in his official list of videos at GameAmp and he introduces it in the Zack's Videos discussion in the forums over there. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:29, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Check out the video made by the guild Fire of Spirit, absolutely the best guild wars video I've ever seen to date. They had to have put some major time into it. Here's a link to the forum where I came across it. Fire of Spirit & The Kryta Bomber You should definately add this one to your video links.--Xis10al 08:12, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :For those of us who are linguistically impaired (unable to read the forum), can you help guide us to the video download? --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:09, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=fire+of+spirit <-- first one — Skuld 09:12, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::LOL - thanks, great video ... but ... I'm just so disoriented by seeing moving lips! --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:23, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Ok, that was awesome. I loved the monk holding the WTS Althea's Ashes 50g sign in the crowd. --Gares Redstorm 09:25, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Can I just throw uncyclopedia at you all, awesome site :p — Skuld 09:17, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :Awsome is the right word. I have a hard time stopping laughing. ^_^ -- Nilles 19:32, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Can we add a link from the main page :) Like everyone has a link to it on their user page —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Not a fifty five ( ) }. :No. The wiki is about the game, not other fun stuff. This is just for the regular contributors to lighten them up. If others want to find fun stuff they use google. -- (talk) 15:49, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ---- Boredom struck me today, then I found this. Will it blend? Best. Site. Ever. That was hilarious. Thanks for having the fun page ^_^ --Myrrinth 23:45, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I added that :D — Blastedt — 16:54, 2 January 2007 (CST) ---- What is your favourite part of the article? Mine is the top ten reasons you lose in the random arenas. --Ebany Salmonderiel 07:07, 31 December 2006 (CST) A silly story One of my friends has been writing a silly story during english lessons. I'll post it up here as soon as i get the grammar in it sorted. -- Wordplay Didn't correct the spelling, because I didn't know if it was entirely intentional. The way I heard the string joke was that the piece of string roughs up his hair and tries to make himself look different. Then he calls himself "a frayed knot." -- Dashface 19:15, 6 February 2007 (CST) :I think it's any better with trying to say his hair is frayed, cause a frayed knot will just be an untied rope, but the spelling of the word WAS wrong, and I've fixed it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:42, 6 February 2007 (CST) Broken Links *Religion of The Frog Fixed by -- EbeneezerSquid 10:17, 4 Aug 2007 (CDT) *Funny Story *Zidane's Headbutt --50x19px user:Zerris 01:37, 25 April 2007 (CDT)